1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer user interfaces, and more particularly to a method of changing the state of multiple Boolean state items in a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
a graphical user interface commonly contains elements that allow a user to indicate an enabled/disabled state. The most common graphical control or widget for this function is a checkbox. To perform the enable/disable action, the user moves the mouse pointer within the borders of the checkbox and clicks. This changes the state of the checkbox to the opposite state and indicates in a graphical user interface that this has been done, typically by drawing a checkmark in the element as I enabled and removing the checkmark from the element is disabled.
The current method for selecting checkboxes and falls having the user select each checkbox one a time. When the number of items the user needs to select a small this provides an efficient way of interacting with the graphical user interface. However, for some applications, the number of checkbox knew to be selected or unselected may be very large. It takes some dexterity to check or uncheck a checkbox. Accordingly, interacting with large numbers of checkboxes can become tedious.